1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for continuously manufacturing a molding having a number of spaces closed at the top and open at the bottom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional processes and apparatus for manufacturing honeycomb moldings which are open at the top include general injection molding processes and apparatus. The operation of processes and apparatus of this type is well known, simple, and follows a set procedure. These processes and apparatus make it possible to manufacture moldings reliably.
In some circumstances, there may be a need to manufacture large quantities of moldings relatively inexpensively in a very short period. In other words, the quantity, the delivery deadline, or the costs may take priority over the accuracy of the molding shape and size. In this case, it is difficult to manufacture moldings by the conventional processes and apparatus, and it is, therefore, necessary to consider the use of a mass production system for producing the moldings.
By way of example, a molding of the type which needs to be produced relatively cheaply in a very short period of time is a lawn protector. Lawn protectors have been receiving attention for some time. Lawn protectors are laid on a lawn parking lot. Cars can be parked on the protectors so that their tires do not press on the lawn directly. This protects the lawn and does not prevent it from growing. FIG. 2 of the accompanying drawings shows part of a honeycomb molding A, which is a lawn protector.
The need to manufacture a mass of such honeycomb moldings at high speed takes priority over the need to improve the accuracy of their shape and size. It is difficult to manufacture such moldings at high speed with the conventional injection molding systems. In order for a process or an apparatus to manufacture honeycomb moldings at high speed, it is necessary to introduce a continuous manufacturing system, which may be an extrusion molding system, in place of a conventional injection system.